Amor, amor
by MWH98
Summary: Este es un songfic inspirado el la canciòn de Amor, amor de Rio roma AlicexBella xD


**Hola! Que tal? Soy yo aquí dejándoles este songfic inspirado por la canción "Amor, amor" de Rio Roma, espero y les guste xD! A leer!**

**Disclaimer: Ni Crepúsculo Ni los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, solo esta historia es mía, para distraerme de problemas y poner un poco en marcha mi cerebro he he**

**Amor, amor**

"_Desde que te fuiste se acabó mi risa pero no mis lágrimas, quise divertirme, distraerme y que no me doliera el alma"_

Ya casi ha pasado un año desde que te fuiste. Tu partida me ha afectado mucho, me tiene mal. Trato de rehacer mi vida, pero tu recuerdo sigue presente. Aquellas estúpidas palabras que dijiste ese día, esas tristes y dolorosas palabras, las ultimas que escucharía de esa hermosa boca

_Flashback_

-Yo… lo siento… en verdad-

-No me dejes- dije interrumpiéndola con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

-N-no puedo estar contigo más… ya no-

-Porque?-

-No lo entenderías-

-No me interesa si lo entiendo o no! quédate conmigo… por favor, yo… yo te necesito-

-Yo… me tengo que ir, adiós Bella… para siempre- tras decir esto saliste corriendo, no te pude detener

-No… no te vayas… te amo Alice- dije casi en un susurro, entre sollozos, después de ser cerrada aquella puerta

Te fuiste sin dar explicación alguna, para no regresar jamás. Me dejé caer en el suelo de mi habitación apoyándome en la pared, abrasé mis rodillas y enterré mi cara entre ellas, llorando y pronunciando tu nombre una y otra vez, con miles de dudas retumbando en mi cabeza.

_Fin del Flashback_

-Vamos Bella, sal con nosotras esta noche- dijo una voz sacándome de mis dolorosos recuerdos

-No tengo ganas de salir ahora-

-Pero Bella, ya tiene mucho que no sales, te hará bien-

-No quiero Ángela, deja de insistir-

-Bellaa- dijo reprochándome

-Mmm… te presentaré a un amigo, vamos, te divertirás- dijo Jessica

-Si voy dejaran de insistir?-

-Claro!, entonces nos vemos hoy a las 8:00 pm en la barra del nuevo bar del pueblo- dijo Ángela nuevamente

-Está bien- dije para después salir de la escuela y dirigirme hacia mi casa

Llegué a la barra del bar, pedí una bebida y comencé a buscar a los chicos

-Mike?- dije tocándole el hombre a un chico

-No soy Mike, mi nombre es Owen- dijo un chico parecido a Mike, solo que un poco más guapo

-Lo lamento, pensé que eras otra persona-

-Y qué hace una chica tan linda como tú sola aquí?-

-Vine con unos amigos pero… no los encuentro-

-Y ese Mike es tu novio?-

-No, él es mi amigo, no tengo novio- dije un poco nostálgica al recordar a Alice

-Quieres tomar un trago? Yo invito-

-No creo que sea buena…-

-Vamos, no soy un ladrón ni nada por el estilo- dijo dándome una tierna sonrisa, se parece tanto a la de ella

-Está bien-

Nos sentamos en un la barra y comenzamos a hablar, pero en una de esas me perdí en sus ojos color miel, son tan parecidos a los de ella, pero en qué diablos estoy pensando!.

-Bella, al fin te encuentro pero… veo que estas ocupada, quienes tu amigo?-

-Soy Owen, mucho gusto-

-Pues Owen, trata bien a Bella-

-No te preocupes, está en buenas manos-

Después de unas dos horas salimos del bar y Owen se ofreció a llevarme yo acepté y llegamos rápidamente a mi casa

-Te volveré a ver?-

-Posiblemente- dije mientras él tomaba mi celular y yo lo miraba con cierta intriga

-Este es mi número, si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme-

"_Pero fue imposible, y comencé a buscar a alguien que si me amara, y encontré caricias, besos y cosas que no me imaginaba"_

No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, no puedo seguir así, de alguna manera tengo que olvidarla, tengo que dejarla en el pasado, nunca regresará, yo… no puedo seguir esperando que vuelva a mí porque… porque sé que nunca la volveré a ver

_-_Owen?- dije al teléfono

-Bella? Pensé que nunca llamarías-

-Emm… llamaba para saber si querías hacer algo hoy en la tarde-

-Si claro! Nos vemos a las 3:00 pm en el centro comercial-

Después de eso colgué. Owen es parecido a Alice, sus ojos son casi iguales a los de ella, pero los ojos de Alice eran más brillantes, emanaban dulzura y amor, un amor que solo era para mí, no hay duda que como ella… ninguna. Avisé a Charlie que saldría, después de todo es mi padre

Llegué y vi a Owen sentado en una cafetería esperándome, me senté enfrente de él, lo saludé y comenzamos a platicar, a conocernos más a fondo. Comencé yo, le conté toda mi historia, cómo es que llegué aquí, preferí omitir lo de Alice para no tener que recordarla una vez más, después continuo él, su historia es un poco aburrida, es solo otro chico de ciudad, no es como la de Alice, pero él es un tanto simpático, se hizo tarde y Owen me llevó a casa

-Me la he pasado fantástico esta tarde Bella-

-Sí, yo también Owen-

-Espero y volvamos a repetir esto en otra ocasión- dijo y nos quedamos callados por unos segundos, él se fue acercando a mí para besarme y justo a unos pocos centímetros de nuestros rostros salió Charlie

-Que estaban haciendo?-

-Nada señor… yo solo… sabes Bella, me tengo que ir, enserio me la he pasado bien esta tarde, nos vemos-

-Si claro- dije tratando de no sonreír por lo que acababa de pasar

-Ese chico es…-

-Vamos Charlie, entra-

-Claro- dijo en un suspiro

Al día siguiente volví a ver a Owen, así pasaron un par de semanas más hasta que él me dijo lo que supe desde un principio, me pidió ser su novia. Me siento lista, la he pasado bien estas semanas con Owen, ya no pienso tanto en ella, sé que puedo empezar una nueva relación, estoy lista. Esa misma tarde le dije que sí y nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

"_Pero amor amor lo que se dice amor no encuentro, no hay nadie como tú, que tenga tu calor, tu corazón y tu cuerpo"_

Todo marchaba bien hasta que una tarde en el centro comercial la vi… vi a Alice en una tienda, rápidamente me paré y le di a Owen una excusa para poder ir tras ella. Corrí hacia allá pero había demasiada gente, por más que traté de alcanzarla no pude, cuando logre llegar a la tienda donde estaba ya había desaparecido. Regresé resignada con Owen, el noto lo que me pasaba, me dolía haberla visto de nuevo, todo iba tan bien, pero… volvió a aparecer, me despedí de él, le dije que no me sentía bien y en efecto, no me sentía nada bien, por dentro estaba mal, me fui. Cuando llegué a mi casa me dirigí directo a mi habitación, me encerré y me recosté en mi cama tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido pero fue imposible, comencé a recordar todo, desde que nos conocimos en la escuela, cuando era la chica nueva de Forks, cuando empezamos a salir, pero lo que más me dolió recordar fueron las veces que estuvimos juntas, las veces que ella me besaba con esos labios tan suaves, las veces que ella me abrazaba con sus delicados brazos, la vez que me entregué a ella por completo, cuando salíamos, ella siempre me hacía reír y me perdía en sus hermosos ojos de color dorado como el oro, era tan dulce, era… perfecta. Todo es diferente ahora, me gusta Owen pero… no es lo mismo, prefiero a Alice pero, ella ya no está conmigo más, se ha ido para siempre.

"_¿Dónde estás amor? Porque yo con esta soledad no puedo, vuelve porfavor, porque el amor, amor solo contigo lo siento"_

Desde ese día no he vuelto a salir con nadie, ni siquiera con Owen, él está muy preocupado por mí, pero de verdad no tengo ganas de verlo, ni a él ni a nadie, solo la necesito a ella, necesito poder hablar con ella, aclarar todas mis dudas, que, cuando se fue, no tuvieron respuesta. Tengo que poder estar contigo, tan siquiera por una vez más, lo daría todo por volverte a ver, necesito buscarte… pero ¿dónde?, donde te has metido? Me siento tan sola sin ti aquí, pero no estoy realmente sola, tengo a mis amigos, a Charlie, a mamá y a… a Owen, pero tú eres la única con quien realmente yo quisiera estar, quiero que vuelvas, desde que te vi en esa tienda no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, por culpa de eso, estoy aquí encerrada en mi habitación, todas las noches tengo pesadillas, no soportaría que algo te pasara, pero al menos tengo la certeza de que estás bien. Me pregunto cuando te volveré a ver, si te encontraré de nuevo en el centro comercial o algún otro lugar. Solo contigo puedo sentirme realmente feliz, como nunca nadie me había hecho sentir, solo espero poder sentir con alguien más el amor que solo contigo logré sentir, y si es posible, volverlo a sentir contigo.

"_Trato de reírme, trato de sentir con alguien más y nada, lo que un día te dije de amarte una eternidad se me hizo realidad"_

-Bella, de verdad, necesito verte, saber que tienes, tus amigos están preocupados, igual que yo-

-Owen, creo que… creo que estoy mejor-

-Que bueno mi amor, te espero a la salida en tu escuela-

-Está bien-

-Te amo Bella-

-E-eh si claro Owen- dije un tanto nerviosa y colgué rápido el celular. No quiero decirle te amo a Owen si no siento lo mismo por él, no se lo merece, se lo diré cuando realmente este lista y… espero y sea pronto, porque eso significará que ya casi me saqué a Alice del corazón.

Llegué a la escuela después de unos días, todos me preguntaban que si donde me había metido y que me había pasado, pero, no pude contestar a ninguna de esas preguntas. Como casi siempre lo hacía desde que ella se fue, miré hacia la mesa donde nos solíamos sentar juntas a platicar, a demostrar lo mucho que nos amábamos sin importar lo que la gente opinara de nosotras, nunca me había sentido así de segura, como aquella vez que nos declaramos nuestro amor la una a la otra y que sería para siempre

_Flashback_

-Isabella Swan, en este lugar declaro que este amor que siento por ti nunca acabará, promételo tú también- dijo ella con una muy bella y dulce sonrisa mientras tomaba mi mano y la unía con la suya como una sola

-Yo Isabella Swan, prometo que te amaré Alice Cullen por toda la eternidad- tras decir esto último ella bajo la mirada un segundo y luego volvió a alzar la vista con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Listo, ya está declarado que las dos nos amaremos por toda la eternidad- dijo aun sonriendo, ahora entrelazando su mano con la mía y uniendo nuestros labios en un tierno y muy cálido beso, de los que sólo ella podía dar, pude sentir la mirada de los demás enfocándose en nosotras pero me daba igual, era la primera vez que me daba igual ser el centro de atención, solo porque estaba con ella, ella me daba la seguridad que necesito.

_Fin del flashback_

Al parecer fui la única de las dos que pudo mantener esta promesa, porque a pesar de la cantidad de tiempo que ha pasado la sigo amando como si fuera ayer que nos declaramos amarnos por siempre

"_Y es que es imposible dar el corazón cuando en verdad no hay nada, tú te lo llevaste, yo seguí buscando a alguien que si me amara"_

-Hola Bella, ven, entra al auto, te llevare a un lugar especial, no te preocupes por tu papá ya le avisé que hoy llegarás tarde-

-Muchas gracias Owen pero de verdad no…

-No aceptaré un no por respuesta así que… considérate secuestrada-

-…-

-Vamos Bella, anímate, sé que te gustará, es un lugar hermoso-

Después de un rato llegamos, él tenía razón, era un lugar realmente hermoso pero solo tenía un detalle, ya había estado allí antes, con… Alice.

-Y… que te parece?-

-…-

-No me digas que no te gustó-

-N-no, no es eso es solo que…-

-Que pasa Bella, cuéntame que tienes- dijo sentándose en el suelo e invitándome a sentarme a su lado, tomé asiento y comencé

-Es solo que… ya había estado aquí antes y…-

-Fue con quien estuviste antes de mi… cierto?- dijo con la mirada fija al cielo

-Si ell…-

-Te lastimó mucho- dijo antes de que yo pudiera terminar

-Sí, se fue sin darme explicación alguna-

-Pues yo no te pienso lastimar así, eh? Yo te pienso amar, y a lo mejor algún día casarme contigo y tener hijos…-

-Basta Owen-

-Lo siento, pero si tan solo intentaras quererme un poco-

-Claro que te quiero, es solo que todavía no te amo-

-Por eso colgaste el teléfono esa vez-

-Sí, no quiero decir nada sin antes de verdad sentirlo-

-Siéndote sincero, yo también me sentí un poco raro al decirlo, pero ahora no me queda duda de lo que siento por ti, yo te amo Isabella Swan y… espero que algún día sientas lo mismo por mi-

-Claro Owen, intentaré lo más que pueda amarte-

"_Pero amor, amor lo que se dice amor no encuentro, no hay nadie como tú, que tenga tu calor, tu corazón y tu cuerpo"_

Desde ese día, he tratado de muchas formas intentar sentir realmente amor por Owen pero… no puedo, no sé porque, él es tan tierno y atento, además es guapo, no sé qué le falta o que es lo que me falta a mí para poder amarlo como se debe, mi corazón le pertenece completamente a Alice, se lo llevó y nunca me lo devolvió. No puedo seguir así, no puedo seguir tratando de convencerme que amo a Owen, tengo que terminar esto, ella me acostumbró a su cuerpo, su esencia, todo de ella, es mi condena por haberme enamorado de una Cullen, mis amigos me dijeron que no era bueno estar con cualquiera de los ellos, pero no hice caso, no me arrepiento de ninguna manera el haber estado con ella, es tan solo que me dejo y no soporto eso, no soporto más estar sin ella, sin sus besos, sus abrazos, sus caricias, me volveré loca.

-Owen, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante- dije hablando por teléfono

-Claro Bella, donde nos vemos?-

-En el café del centro comercial-

-Está bien, nos vemos allá-

Estuve un rato esperando a Owen hasta que al fin apareció

-Perdona la tardanza Bella, es que había mucho tráfico y…-

-Necesitamos terminar- dije interrumpiéndolo

-Que? Pero Bella…-

-No Owen, esto no puede seguir así, sé que tú me amas pero yo no a ti, perdona que sea tan dura pero es mejor que acabemos bien las cosas-

-Después de todo sigues pensando en ella, cierto?-

-Si… y aunque sé que nunca la volveré a ver yo…-

-No te preocupes por explicarme nada Bella, yo… yo te entiendo, y si reconsideras tu decisión… sabes en dónde encontrarme- dicho esto, solo se paró y se fue sin decir más

"_¿Dónde estás amor? Porque yo con esta soledad no puedo, vuelve porfavor, porque el amor, amor solo contigo lo siento"_

Ya ha pasado casi un mes desde que Owen y yo terminamos, no sé si haya sido lo correcto, siento que me pude haber esforzado un poco más, pero parece que él ya lo superó, ahora sale con Jessica y se ven muy felices juntos, me alegra que haya encontrado a alguien que de verdad lo quiera.

Caminaba por algunas calles de la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo, cuando cruzaba por una de las calles que daban para ir a casa de los Cullen vi a alguien pasar, no pude distinguir bien quien era hasta que…

-Alice!- dije jalándola hacia la banqueta

-Oh Bella, no sabes cuánto…-

-Yo también te extrañé- dije abrazándola fuertemente y enterrando mi rostro en su clavícula mientras ella correspondía al abrazo y me acariciaba el cabello

-Te amo Bella, no pienso romper mi promesa, te amaré por toda la eternidad-

"_Vuelve porfavor, porque el amor, amor solo contigo lo siento"_

**Y que tal? Como quedo? Les gusto? Basta de tantas preguntas, sólo les pido que me dejen un review, siii?, acepto de todo, espero y hayan quedado satisfechos :D Nos leemos luego! Saludos!**

**Sayo'**


End file.
